True Happiness: The Rewrite
by deathstalker982
Summary: Narutoverse. A seven year old Naruto encounters 6 young girls passed out in a training ground with a letter saying a lot of confusing things, including the fact that they're angels who's father was a Konoha Shinobi, how will this affect the world, will this one incident change history for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm finally back...please put the pitchforks and torches down...**

 **Sorry for being gone from writing so long. I had chapter 3 half written since about a week after releasing chapter 2, but I've been so dissatisfied with the first two chapters that I was not able to write for a while, then I kind of forgot...but now I'm back and I'm writing a rewrite so I can be happy with this story, I'll leave the original story, just because I've been annoyed recently at a couple of stories I liked being rewritten and the original was taken down, so I don't want to do that.**

 **Also, hooray to the one who guessed Daedalus's husband, and another got an almost correct, guessing 2 people, and one of them being right. but i'm staying silent on who it is, even if it's obvious now.**

 **So, without further ado, here is True Happiness: The Rewrite**

 **Dividing Line**

Daedalus walked down the main road of the village, one arm holding a bag of groceries, the other rubbing her belly, which was just starting to swell. Her smile lit up, thinking how lucky she was to actually have a child, when so many of her kind were unable to.

Daedalus was a short woman, standing about 5ft 3in tall, with long flowing blue hair that fell down to her knees, and also fell in front of her eyes, almost hiding her slightly round face and beautiful bright eyes the color of chocolate. She wore a simple white sundress that came down to her knees. Also, behind her, hidden by her own special abilities were two pairs of wings that could stretch out five feet in each direction, but were currently folded up on her back. They were the wings of an angel, white and fluffy.

None of the other people she passed on the had these wings, and that was because Daedalus wasn't human. She was instead an Angel, a species that was nearly identical to humans, except for two things. The first was the more obvious, angels had wings, while the second was something that most wouldn't be able to tell at a glance. Angels had no chakra. They had a different energy, but it only allowed them to hide their wings, as well as the ability to create a small pocket dimension.

Angels had lived in a pocket dimension for millennium, having hid themselves away by creating the largest pocket dimension that a gathering of 100000 of them could, and then working together, filled that dimension with all they needed to survive. They had lived there for so long, until they had started to die. Angels had started to have a hard time with having children, and those that did have a child, many died in childbirth. By the time Daedalus had been born, there were less than a thousand Angels left, with her being only one of five children born in the last 10 years.

As she grew up, Daedalus was a very bright and happy child, but she was also forever curious. She had, by the time she was 15, created over a dozen different things that helped her people, small technologies that would make lives easier, but she always wanted to know about the outside world. The angels had never left since they had come to the pocket dimension, that having been forbidden. They were taught that the humans outside were monsters that would kill anyone for even the slightest of reasons, and that they were too dangerous to be around, but Daedalus didn't believe that.

When she had turned 16, a new Angel had come to power, an Angel called Minos. Minos was the only child of the previous king of the Angels, who had lost his wife in childbirth. The king had taught his son and always tried to make him care for his people, but Minos, as soon as he had heard why they were trapped in the pocket dimension, had hated humans. He desired nothing more than the complete destruction of the human race, and when his father died, and he took over as ruler, he immediately started plans to destroy the humans.

Minos was a genius just the same as Daedalus, and forces her to work on weapons with him, so they could destroy the human race, something Daedalus hated. She wanted to learn more about humans, not kill them. So when she was 17, with the help of her friend, Hiyori, who also wanted to leave, she left the pocket dimension through the exit that was forever blocked by a powerful lock created by Angel power. She had needed Hiyori's help because though both she and Hiyori were stronger than the average angel, the lock was meant to be only able to be opened by three angels of average power.

The only problem was, the moment the lock was broken, the exit activated, giving them no chance to use their Angel powers to chose a place to appear. The next thing Daedalus knew, she slammed down into the ground next to a dirt road and was knocked unconscious.

Daedalus was found there and taken in by an older couple, who had found her there as they traveled down the road, returning to their village from selling their villages excess produce in Konoha. They had nursed her back to health, and she had been shocked by their kindness. She stayed with them for a few days, and learned how she had been found. She had decided to trust them and tell them her story after they had helped her, and when she had finished her explanation, they had simply offered her a home. She had accepted happily, and was even officially adopted, becoming Daedalus Mitsuki.

Over the next few years she helped her new parents and the town that was a small farming town in the south of Hi no Kuni started to provide Konoha with food called Sorami Village. She traveled to Konoha with her parents every time as they dropped off the food supplies, and checked with people to see if there were any rumors about Hiyori, who hadn't been found with her. She also enjoyed learning of humans, and was even shocked to learn humans had a power similar to Angel power.

One day she encountered a Shinobi from Konoha when he came to the village on a mission. He was funny, and sweet, even if he was a massive pervert, and the two became close, when he had finished his mission, he promised he would come back and visit her sometime. She didn't get to see him for two months, but when she next saw him she was ecstatic. Over the next year the two of them grew close, and the man even introduced her to the new Hokage, Minato Namikaze. About a year after they met, The man asked her to marry him, and she said yes. The ceramony was held in Sorami, and while the whole town had joined in, only three people from Konoha could come to see her husband get married, his teacher, and the Hokage's wife and student.

She spent all the time she could with him, though he was very busy with his job as a shinobi of Konoha, and they rarely got more than a few days together every couple of weeks. When she found out she was Pregnant, she was overjoyed, having never expected to have children with the way her race was. When she told him, he too was overjoyed, and managed to get to stay with her for the rest of he pregnancy and the next two months after. Her first three children were born August 26th, and she and her husband had a hard time deciding names for them. They finally decided to name them Ikoros, Nymph, and Astraea. They spent the next two months raising their children, until they all saw a shinobi run into the village in a panic and tell her husband he was needed back in the village, giving him a letter, after he had read it, her husband had left, saying he would be gone for a while this time, and may not be back for a year.

Daedalus had watched him leave, and had hoped everything was alright. Over the next few months she had discovered she was pregnant again, and was again overjoyed. She couldn't wait to tell her husband.

As she walked down the street, she wondered if she should tell him about her true origins, instead of just that she was an orphan taken in by her parents. She had never had the courage to tell him she wasn't human, as she had feared he wouldn't love her if he found out.

Still thinking hard, she wandered off the main street and down the small side street that her house was on. Walking along, she started to wonder what her next child or children would look like.

She was brought out of her musings when she reached for the door to her home, only to freeze as she noticed it was already ajar. Knowing her husband had enemies, and remembering that he had said some may come for her to get at him, she gripped the hilt of the kunai she had hidden in a carefully concealed pocket on the side of her dress and pushed open the door with her foot, only to then step back in surprise, dropping the bag of groceries, before taking a better grip on the kunai and drawing it and pointing it at Minos.

Minos, standing over the dead body of her adopted father, just smiled creepily, and spoke. "Well, well, well, so this is where you're been, living among these filthy humans." he kicked the corpse of her father, glaring at it, before looking back at her with that same creeps smile "And where is Hiyori, I've been looking for the both of you for a while now, after all, we need all the angels we can get to exterminate these pests." he glanced again at her father's corpse.

Daedalus didn't care to answer his question, just glared at him, and kunai in hand demanded "What have you done to my children, and mother?" Her glare was so fierce and her look so cold that even one of the infamous Biju might have been frightened by it, she marched right into the room, and put her kunai right against his neck.

Minos just smirked. "Your mother? Ah, the human woman?" his smile made her blood turn to ice. "I killed her." That brought tears to Daedalus's eyes, the two had been so kind to her, they didn't diserve to die because of her.

"As for your children?" He actually had the gal to laugh at that. "The first Angel children born in over 25 years." and he gestured with his hand, and from another room, five other angels came out, three of them holding her children. "They are with my assistants."

"LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!" Daedalus roared, her kunai pressing at Minos's neck pressing in just a bit more, drawing blood.

He just smiled all the more. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to have to punish your children for your disobedience." This caused Daedalus to freeze. There was no way she could kill even one of Minos's angels without the others harming her children. She dropped the kunai, going almost completely limp in defeat.

"Much better." Minos said, the creepy smile never leaving his face. "Now it's time to return to Synapse, after all, we need your skills to help make weapons." She just glared at him, but followed allong, wondering how she could save her children.

 **Dividing line**

Along the dark street of Synapse ran one shadowy figure leading six little girls carefully along. Daedalus had broke out her daughters and was now trying to lead them out of Synapse. It had been almost seven years since she had been forced back to Synapse, and in that time, she had given birth to three more girls, Michiko, Maya, and Oregano. She had also had all six of her daughters taken from her to be trained as weapons by Minos. She also knew that when the girls were old enough Minos would use them to try to make many more angels. She knew she couldn't allow that, so she had pretended to go along with Minos, acting meek and obeying him while all the while looking for a way to save her children.

She had gotten her chance tonight, and had broken out her children, none of whom even knew who she was, something that truly hurt her. The children had taken little convincing to get them to leave with her, and she was leading them to the exit to Synapse.

She reached the exit, now guarded by two angels at all times, and pulled a device out of a pocket of her dress. She pressed a button and threw it at the two angels, and as it hit the ground in between them, a field of electricity launched out of it, knocking both guards out.

Bringing the girls up to the exit, she gave each of them a hug, and a kiss on the forehead, before she gave a letter to Ikoros, telling her it would be for a man called the Hokage, and then used her angel power to send the girls through, knowing that she couldn't go with them, or Minos could find them again. She gave the exit one last look, and then tearfully turned and left.

 **Dividing Line**

one thing that the angels didn't know about the pocket dimension that they had created long ago, was that with such power put into it, it left a powerful imprint of it's creators in it. The imprint was capable of seeing not only what happened within the pocket dimension, as well as the experiences of those who used the exit, but also the places where a portal would open from the exit, and it had watched as the angels had faded. It had watched the first two try to leave, only for one to come back a prisoner. It had watched as the children of the one who was a prisoner were brought up as weapons. It had also seen how the prisoner had lived with the humans.

It now saw where the children were being sent, because Daedalus couldn't fully control where her children were being sent. A secret base under Konoha run by a certain War Hawk.

For the first time there was a consensus between the hundred-thousand minds that made up the imprint, none wanted to se the girls go there, where they would be treated much the same as they had. The imprint shifted the exit portal, though it couldn't shift it enough to put it where it was meant to go, it could shift it somewhere where the girls would get help.

To a training ground right above, usually reserved for the Hokage.

 **Dividing Line**

 **So this is my rewrite for True happiness, as you can see there are a few changes, mostly I tried to give Minos a true motivation like he does in Sora no Otoshimono, and I may even make him turn good in the end like he does in the manga, but I'm not sure about that**

 **I also added Oregano to Daedalous's daughters, because when rereading the manga in preparation for my rewrite I really got a better sense of her character, and now I want here at least there, though I'm not sure if she will be with Naruto.**

 **And finally, I also decided to give a lot more details so I had a better story, because I realized that the stories I liked the most didn't require prior reading of stories to enjoy, but rather could be standalone pieces if they weren't based on a story already, so I tried to put in enough explanations no one needed to have read the manga without it being info dumps.**

 **There are also quite a few minor changes, hope you like it, I'll have the rewritten chapter 2 out either tonight or next Thursday, just because I'm busy with a family thing tomorrow, and work from Sunday to Wednesday, and I do 12 hour shifts, so I have little time and energy when I get home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the rewrite of the second chapter of True Happiness, I left the beginning pretty unchanged, because I was actually pretty happy with it. Though I did add another part to the end.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Dividing Line**

Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden Among the Leaves, was a beautiful village located in the middle of Hi no Kuni, called that because of the large amount of trees that grew in and around the village, which were created by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The village was known as the most powerful of the great ninja villages, having won each of the three Great Ninja Wars, and was also known as the most peaceful of them.

The Village had been repaired since the attack almost 7 years ago, and life seemed to be seemed to be going well for the people who lived there, except for a few.

One child walking along the street towards the Hokage's Tower was less fortunate than most of the villagers. Everyone who saw him would look away soon after, and ignore him, whispering behind his back. The boy was a young blond haired boy with tan skin and three odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing a pair of ill fitting orange pants, and a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back of it. This was Naruto Uzumaki, a young child who was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack and who, for some reason, was hated and ignored by practically everyone in the village for reasons he had no idea why.

Naruto was heading to the Hokage's Tower because he had asked the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man whom treated Naruto like his grandson, to help him learn how to read, since no one at the academy would help him and he needed to learn how so that he could actually pass. The Hokage had agreed and had been having one of his ANBU, a woman with long purple hair and a mask shaped to look like a cat, teach the boy how to read in the Hokage's personal training ground, behind the tower, every day, and Naruto had nearly learned most of the basic characters. He was looking forward to learning, as Neko had promised him she would get him ramen for a whole week if he could learn to read simple sentences by the end of the next month.

As Naruto arrived at the training ground, he sat down at the edge of the clearing and grabbed the notebook he had with him that he was using to write down the basic Kanji he learned from Neko and started to look through it, to refresh his knowledge before Neko got there.

He had only been sitting there for a few minutes, when a bright light caused him to look up. Right where the flash of light had gone off, there were now six girls about his age, all of them were passed out, and he saw something else that shocked him. All six of these girls had wings.

Running over to them Naruto shook the shoulder of the nearest one, getting a good look at the six as he did so.

All six girls were wearing white dresses that reached down to there knees. They also seemed to have a slightly starved look to them, and all of them seemed bruised and scratched up pretty badly, though they didn't seem badly hurt.

The first girl, the one he was trying to shake awake, had long red hair and a rather round face, which made Naruto's mind pop back to a dream he had a while ago, about a woman in a black dress who looked similar, with a roundish face and red hair. Her wings were pinkish white and fluffy, like an angel's wings.

The second girl had long bluish green hair, and her wings were more like a butterfly's or a beetle's than an angel's. Her ears were also long and pointed.

The third girl's hair was golden, just like his own, and was long and straight, her wings were just like the red head's wings, only this girl seemed to have a second pair of wings and her's were pure white.

The forth and fifth girls both looked exactly the same, except one had green hair, and the other had hair that was a pale blond in color. They both had a single pair of wings that were similar to the wings that the red head and the blond girls had, but their wings were a mix of white and black, with the tops of their wings being white, and the bottoms of their wings being black.

The final girl had short purple hair that came to an end right at her shoulders, and was messy, but straight. Her wings were smaller than the others, and seemed to be white with a faded purple tint to them.

Naruto spent the next minute trying to wake the girls up, but had no success, knowing that Neko wouldn't be there for another half hour or so, since he had gotten there early, he immediately ran back to the Hokage's Tower, and up to the Hokage's office.

When he got to the door, he ran in, the guards letting him do so as Sarutobi had told them to let him in unless he was in a meeting.

"Jiji!" he cried out, shocking the Hokage, who had been doing his paperwork and hadn't expected to see Naruto for a few hours at least, and making him look up.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked, taking note of the panicked look that Naruto had, and getting somewhat worried.

"I was out in your training yard when there was this big flash," the boy said, motioning his hands as he spoke. "And suddenly there were six angels laying on the ground. They were passed out and they wouldn't wake up, so I came to get you." He looked worriedly in the direction of the training ground and then back at the Hokage. "You gotta come help!" he shouted.

Sarutobi wasn't sure what to think, he knew that Naruto liked to play pranks, and also was known for trying to bother him when he was trying to work in order to try to get him to go buy Naruto ramen, but he also knew that Naruto wasn't good at lying, and also Naruto actually looked really worried, so he decided to trust Naruto. He stood up, and called to his ANBU, "ANBU, come with me to see what Naruto is talking about, if there is anyone hurt, I want to know how they got there." He was worried, if what Naruto said was the truth, then somehow whoever it was had gotten into a private Training ground past a large group of ANBU without any of them noticing anything.

Then he realized exactly what Naruto had said and looked at him, asking "What do you mean angels?"

Naruto was still looking worried as he answered, "They all had fluffy wings like angels are supposed to, but they won't wake up Jiji." He didn't seem to be worried as to how they got there, or the fact that they were supposedly mythical creatures that didn't exist in the real world, but was rather worried that they seemed to appear and were not waking up.

That actually made Sarutobi feel a little proud, as he knew that if what Naruto said was true, then his parents would definitely be proud of how their son had acted, putting others health above anything else, even after the way the villagers treated him.

Sarutobi and his ANBU followed Naruto to the training field, and when they got there, everyone but Naruto, who ran over and tried to shake the girl with red hair awake again, froze at the sight of the girls

They had wings, real wings. Sarutobi then rushed forward and knelt down beside the red head, noting as he did so that she seemed to look very similar to Naruto's own mother, Kushina, only with lighter colored hair and a slightly more angular face. He ran a medical jutsu over the girl, one meant to diagnose any problems. Noticing that the girl seemed fine, if exhausted, besides the bruises and scrapes, he went and checked the others. Each of the girls seemed okay, just exhausted and unconscious.

"Are they alright Jiji?" Naruto asked, looking worriedly at the Hokage as he checked the sixth girl.

Sarutobi stood up, and looked over at Naruto. "Their fine Naruto, they just seem tired." He smiled at the boy, then caught sight of a letter sitting on the ground beside the red head that Naruto knelt by. Reaching down and picking up the letter, he saw that it was addressed to the Hokage, and so he opened it up.

The note was scrawled in a hurry, and he could see that whoever had written it was crying as the note was written, as there were tear stains on the paper. The note read:

 _ _Dear Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konohagakure:__

 _ _I have sent you this letter with my children in order to save then from becoming lab rats and to allow them to have a normal life. My name is Daedalous Mitsuki, and I am the wife of one of your ninja's. He and I met when I lived in the village of Sorami eight years ago, and fell in love. He introduced me to you a couple of months before I married him, and your wife was there for our wedding. He was never often around before we married, and he spent most of his time traveling, but after we had our first children he stayed with me for a month before he was called back to your village because of some emergency. We had three children and after he left I found out I was pregnant with three more. After he left I was taken back to the country I was born in with my children. I never did tell him the truth.__

 _ _The truth is that I am not human. My Race is what your people call angels, and the way I hid it was that my race has the ability to hide our wings, as if they don't exist. My race has lived in a pocket dimension that can only be accessed by those with my race's blood. The reason I had left the pocket dimension was because my race is dying, there are less than one hundred of us left, and within a century we will likely die out. I left because I wanted to see the world and not stay with my people who were not concerned about our people's survival and rather seemed to want to kill off the hiumans they blamed for the reason we stayed in the pocket dimension. But when the current leader found out I had left he tracked me down, and forced me and my children to go back to our dimension.__

 _ _He wanted to use my children to figure out what was wrong with our race, and then use them as meer breeding stock to bring back our race, as well as weapons to destroy humans, but I won't let him, it took me over six years to get my children out of here, and to send them to your village. Please take care of them, and when you meet their father, tell him that I loved him and will miss him, as I doubt I'll ever see him or my daughters ever again.__

 _ _Please keep my daughters safe and let them have happy lives. I'll miss them.__

As Sarutobi finished reading, he looked back at the girls. He remembered Daedalus, he was there for her wedding, but he also remembered what he had been told. He remembered the story that the village of Sorami had told him, of the mysterious murder of the two who drove the convoy that took food supplies to Konoha, and the disappearance of their daughter and her own children. Daedalus's husband had been nearly inconsolable, and went out to search for Daedalus. He had found a place where the trail had just seemed to end, and the worst was assumed, and so he went back to the activities he had been known for before he had married. To learn now that his wife was alive, but in a place he couldn't access, how would he react. He would have to wait to inform him anyways, as he knew the moment he was informed, he would be right back to Konoha, and he was needed where he was.

He sighed and looked up at his ANBU. "ANBU, take these girls to the medical room in my tower, and then don't speak about them to anyone, this is now an S-rank secret that these girls are angels, when they are better, they will be able to hide their wings, and they are children of one of my ninjas. They need to rest, and then I need to speak to them when they wake up." He then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I need you to not tell anyone about them, but you can come see them when you are done with your lesson from Neko. You don't need to worry, they will be fine." He smiled as the boy nodded.

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Naruto asked, still obviously worried.

"They will be fine, yes Naruto." Sarutobi said, and he gently lifted up the red head and jumped to the window on the back of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto looked as the ANBU grabbed the other girls and followed the Hokage into the tower, then sat back down to study until Neko got there.

 **Dividing Line**

After his lessons with Neko ended, Naruto had rushed over to the Hokage's tower so he could see if the Girls were awake. As he rushed past the entrance, he noticed there were a lot more guards than usual. Naruto wondered if it had anything to do with the angels that had appeared in front of him.

When he had gotten to the Hokage's office this time though, the guards stopped him, saying that the Hokage was currently in a meeting and that Naruto was to wait until he was done. Naruto grumbled, but sat down on one of the chairs sitting out there for those waiting to see the Hokage. He knew better than to go in there when the old man was having a meeting, the last time he had done that, he had been banned from having Ichiraku ramen for a whole week.

Eventually the door opened and out came the two advisers to the Hokage. An old man and woman that Naruto only had a passing familiarity with, and who seemed to dislike Naruto, though not to the same degree as a lot of the villagers did. The Woman was still talking to the Hokage as they left. "You shouldn't keep these things from your advisers Hokage-sama, how are we to advise if we no nothing about whoever you are treating in your private medical ward."

"Who is in there is current;y an S ranked secret, because they may be in danger if the wrong people hear about them." responded the Hokage as he walked out behind them. "And the more people who know, the larger the risk that someone may let something slip, need I remind you of the last S ranked secret that was entrusted to the council, and how quickly it was that everyone knew it." he then turned and saw Naruto standing up, having gotten up the moment that he had seen the door open. "Ah Naruto, you have finished your lessons?" he asked, ignoring his advisers, who looked at Naruto, then turned and left.

After they were gone, Naruto asked "Can we go see them now Jiji?" the Hokage just nodded his head, smiling slightly as he saw Naruto's enthusiasm. He lead the way to the personal medical ward that was in the tower, and saw his personal medic nin going over a few papers beside the bed of one of the girls.

"Have any of them woke up since they were brought here?" he asked the medic nin.

No Hokage-sama." he said, looking up from his papers. "They all seem to be slightly malnourished, but other than that nothing serious." the medic nin glanced at Naruto before continuing. "They seem to be fine, though I have no idea with how they are supposed to be able to hide their wings, as from what little I have seen with my medical jutsu shows the wings don't retract, and no illusion would fool a trained ninja at the level a kid at their age could cast."

While the two adults continued to talk over near the door, Naruto had gone to the side of the red headed girl. He just looked at the pretty wings that the girl had, and some strange instinct made him want to reach out and touch them. As he did so, brushing his hand along the feathery wing he murmured one word. "Pretty."

He then looked back at the girl's face, only to notice that the girl was awake. He blushed slightly, then smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

 **Dividing Line**

 **So there is my rewrite of chapter two, sorry I took all day for so little changes, but I rewrote the entire chapter, and was gonna post it, but looking back I decided I liked the original better and so just copy/pasted it and changed a bit to fit with the chapter one rewrite, as well as added a bit at the end because I think it was better to end after Naruto got to introduce himself.**

 **Anyway, I won't be able to write the next chapter till Thursday at earliest because I will be busy till then with work and family obligations, and sorry it's taken me this long to get back into writing. Hope you liked this.**


End file.
